Rien qu'un jeu
by EilissReturn
Summary: OS Mais pourquoi Lily déteste autant James. Et pourquoi Pétunia déteste t'elle sa soeur. Il y a un pas entre jalousie et haine... Préquel de la série HP.


**Rien qu'un jeu…**

Lily Evans regardait des élèves de sa maison jouer dans le parc. On était mi-juin, et à cette période de l'année beaucoup d'élèves se retrouvaient après les cours pour aller nager avec le calamar dans le lac.

Enfin, seulement ceux qui ne passaient pas leurs BUSE ou leur ASPIC.

Elle, elle ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie. Etant en troisième année, elle aurait parfaitement pu aller rejoindre ses amis et se rafraîchir un peu dans l'eau.

En fait, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire ce matin mais une lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir avait tout changé.

Lily n'observait pas ses camarades, non, elle fixait les yeux pleins de larmes la forêt interdite. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses amies, qui la pressaient de se changer pour aller nager, ne là voient pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que l'une d'elle ne lui demande ce qui n'allait pas. Et plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas dire que depuis ce midi elle était orpheline.

Car c'était ça que disait la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ses parents avaient pris la voiture ce midi, mais jamais ils n'en étaient descendus.

Lily pleurait le fait qu'elles ne les verraient plus jamais, le fait que plus jamais ils ne l'embrasseraient en la bordant le soir. Elle pleurait le fait que les deux seules personnes qui ne l'aient jamais aimé étaient mortes ce jour.

Oh Lily avait bien une sœur ! Mais celle-ci la détestait depuis qu'elle avait appris que sa petite sœur était une sorcière. Et cette haine avait encore augmenté lorsqu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter celui qui deviendrait son mari Vernon Dursley. Vernon détestait tout ce qui pouvait être considéré comme sortant de la 'Norme'.

Il était un grand admirateur de cette 'Norme'. Toute sa vie avait été réglée en fonction d'Elle. Il avait épousé une femme parfaite car normale, il avait un job normal…

Aussi quand il avait découvert le secret de la sœur de sa dulcinée, il avait été à deux doigts de rompre. Chose que Pétunia n'avait jamais pardonné à Lily.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait à leurs charges puisque Pétunia était désormais sa seule famille.

Lily ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seule qu'en ce jour, et cela même si ses amies étaient là.

D'une voix étranglée elle leurs dit de partir qu'elle les rejoindraient plus tard. Elles partirent devisant joyeusement, sans voir la détresse de leur amie.

Elle resta longtemps assise seule au bord de la fenêtre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne n'était dans la salle commune qu'elle se décida à descendre.

Malheureusement pour elle, en chemin elle croisa James Potter qui revenait chercher des serviettes de bain pour lui et ses amis. Elle essuya bien vite ses larmes et fit un sourire rayonnant à son condisciple.

James lui rendit en passant d'un geste désinvolte la main dans ses cheveux. Lily appréciait beaucoup James, son humour immature l'avait beaucoup fait rire au moment ou Pétunia allait se marier, et Merlin sait qu'elle en avait eut besoin.

Peut être qu'aujourd'hui ce même humour allait pouvoir l'aider ?

James ne semblait pas pressé de partir, ils entamèrent donc une conversation légère loin des soucis de la jeune fille. Le temps passait, et personne n'était encore remonté dans la salle commune. Lily se détendait peu à peu, se forçant à penser à autre chose et James l'y aidait bien. Ils avaient tous les deux un comportement beaucoup moins protocolaire qu'au début de leur conversation, puisqu'ils étaient maintenant complètement avachis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

Et sans que Lily l'ait prémédité ils s'embrassèrent.

Au même moment, des cris de joie et de victoire retentirent à côté de l'entrée. Les amis de James Sirius, Remus et Peter se tenaient planté là prêt-à-porter James en héros.

Lily ne comprenait pas. Elle fronça les sourcilles quand James demanda à Sirius combien de temps il avait mit.

« Deux heures, 32 minutes et 14 secondes ! Record à battre mon vieux ! »

Un horrible doute envahit son esprit, et si tout ce la n'était rien qu'un jeu ? Pour en être sûre, elle demanda à James d'une voix tremblante ce qu'il se passait.

James ne lui répondit même pas, trop occupé à se faire congratuler par Peter. Ce fut Sirius qui lui donna enfin une explication :

« On avaient parié avec James qu'il ne serait pas capable de se faire embrasser par la première fille qu'il croiserait en entrant dans la salle commune. Et il l'a fait ! Ce mec est un génie. » Dit Sirius rêveur.

Lily semblait la colère l'envahir. Portée par son désespoir et sa haine, elle se plaça devant James Potter et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Ce fut la première d'une longue série.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! , dit il en se frottant sa joue qui avait virée au cramoisie, faut te faire soigner Evans ! »

Le rire avait déserté la salle au moment où Lily avait abattu sa main sur la joue de James.

Sans un mot, elle quitta dignement la salle commune. En sortant elle entendit Potter dire à ses amis :

« Mais elle est complètement folle cette fille ! »

« Complètement », répondit une voix.

Après ça Lily courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, laissant encore une fois couler ses larmes.

Depuis ce jour Lily se mit à détester James Potter. Lui et ses amis n'apprirent jamais que ses parents étaient décédés ce jour là. Mais sa haine pour lui augmenta encore d'un cran le jour où il se mit dans la tête de sortir avec elle…


End file.
